A Special Gift
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: This a LinkxPeach story, but with a few twists and turns along the way. So I hope you enjoy and also pairings from my first memory card will show up every so often.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year everyone here is a gift for Midnight Crystal Sage. It's a LinkxPeach story, but with a twist. What's the twist sorry, but I can't say it's a secret so please read if you want to find out.**

**I will never EVER own Brawl.**

A Special Gift

It was a lovely day outside the smash mansion, but for Princess Peach it was a day full of worry as she stood outside the front doorway.

FLASHBACK

"_Link, why do you have to go back to Hyrule?" Peach asked, grabbing his sholder._

_Gently grabbing her hand Link said, "Please Peach you don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine and plus I forget to bring a gift back with us that I got for you."_

"_You, you got me a gift Link." Peach said, putting her hand over her mouth._

_Kissing her on the cheek Link nodded his as he turned and walked away._

_While he was walking away Peach yelled out, "Link Please, be careful and I love you."_

_END FLASHBACK_

So Peach still stood outside of the mansion hoping that Link would be alright and safe. Until that is she heard a voice called out, "Peach you aren't going to stand out there all day are you?"

She turned and saw Princess Zelda and Prince Marth both standing with the door open looks of worry on their faces.

Peach turned back as said, "No please go back inside. I won't be outside for that much longer I promise."

So Marth nodded and they Zelda closed the door as they walked away Peach thought to herself, "_Oh Link, I hope you're alright?"_

HYRULE

Link was looking all over the castle for the pendent that he had bought for her. He decided that the last place it would be is in their room. So he ran upstairs and found right away on the dresser in front of the mirror.

"There it is!" Link said, grabbing a hold of it and then running out the door down the stairs.

He jumped back on Epona and started to gallop away, until he came across a light that seemed to look just like what the twilight did. He slowed down Epona and noticed that where he went there energy seemed to fellow him no matter which way he went, it just wouldn't leave him alone.

So he quickly kicked Epona and turned around and tried his best to out run it. However, for Link the energy was much faster then he had expected and knocked him off of his horse making him slam into the ground.

When he looked up the energy was right over his head, Link quickly covered his eyes as he was engulfed in twilight once again.

Suddenly he couldn't breathe and when he gasped for air he screamed, "AAAHHHHH1"

He stopped and know he was transforming again into the beast that he was use to, but did not want Peach or anyone else beside Zelda know of the events that took place.

When he fell to the ground a figure stood over him over with a evil smile on her face as she said, "How will you ever be able to protect Peach from Ganondorf now?"

He opened his eyes, but it was very hazy, but the last thing he saw before blacking out was someone who looked exact like Peach, but she was dressed in black.

**Yeah I know the beginning a bit shorted than expected, but not to worry I will make up for it. By the way I hope you know who the mysterious person was and what Link had turned into. Well, have a happy new year and I will update tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe it. I thought for sure that I published the first chapter on the New Year. (shrugs) Oh well, it doesn't matter and hopefully this chapter will be longer. So I enjoy. I sure do say that a lot don't I?**

Chapter 2

Link awoke from the blackout like he had had a nightmare. Unfortunately when he stood up on all fours he quickly tried to look at himself by turning his head back. At first he thought he was a wolf again. He saw a pond and ran over to it hoping this was a bad dream. When he looked however, it was all too real has he had the brownish green fur all the way from his head to his tail, while his earrings however were still clipped to his now wolf shaped ears. Besides that the only thing that still looked that same where his deep blue eyes.

He then remembered the special pendent that he came for from the beginning. He turned and saw it on the ground and he had no choice but to grab it with his teeth so not to ruin the gift. As he was running back to the mansion he thought to himself, "_I wonder how I'm very going to explain this to Peach."_

Back at the mansion Peach still stood as the sun began to set.

"I guess his not coming back." Peach said, ready to cry.

When she turned to open the door to the mansion she stopped when she heard rustling coming from the bushes.

"W-Who's there?" Peach asked, taking a step forward then back.

When the shadowy figure came to the light she saw a wolf in front of her with something in its mouth.

She quickly shielded herself incase it was going to attack her. But then she felt something tug on her dress looked down and it was the same wolf.

She bent down and said, "Where did you come from?" Link then dropped the pendent from his mouth into Peach's hands.

She stared at it for a minute while she said, "Is this pendent for me?" The wolf nodded. "Oh no did something bad happen to Link?" The wolf shook his head no.

She sighed thinking that talking to a actual wolf would get her nowhere. Opening the door Peach said, "Well, if you were suppose to give the pendent I guess your not all bad. So why don't you come in."

Before the she closed the door she realized that the wolf tail hadn't stopped wagging while it was with her. She then thought, "_I sure hope Link's okay and where did this wolf come from?"_

Link stared up at her as he thought while looking away from her _"Peach you would most likely not believe me if I told what happened to me out there."_

Meanwhile, two people where having a little talk outsdie.

"So did everything go has we planned? Ganondorf asked, the shadowy figure.

Giving an evil smile she said, "Yes everything went as planned, but why did you give me some of your power when I could have just killed Link right then and there."

Placing a finger under her chin he said, "Now what fun would that be my dear Shadow Queen."

She giggled and nodded her head as their lips met for a very rough and passionate kiss both loving the fact that they could kill the hero of hyrule and the new princess at anytime they wanted too.

Meanwhile wolf Link was walking around the halls of the mansion noticing how much taller everything was now that he was a wolf. He then heard the voices of Kirby and Jigglypuff getting a snack.

He walked inside and saw them both grabbing things left and then right and it didn't seemed like they were going to stop anytime soon.

Link tried to quiet so not to scare them, but his right paw walked over a can making the two "cute" smashers jumped.

Link laid down so not to scream them even more. While he was doing this Jigglypuff was hiding who was trying to act brave to protect keyword is "trying". Sadly, he couldn't stop shaking as he slowly made his way over to Link with Jigglypuff right behind him.

He reached out his subby little hand petted Link on the head who thought, "_Okay this is good that's three people I think who aren't afraid of me."_

Jigglypuff then decided to pet him for a bit until Peach walked in and said, "Oh, so this is where you went."

Link looked up and nodded and started walk away. Kirby and Jigglypuff both did not want Link to leave right away since they had just gotten use him.

Peach just smiled as she said, "Don't worry tomorrow you'll be able to see him again. Both of them smiled ahs they ran off grabbing their and heading towards their room

Peach and Link both started walk until they reached their room.

Peach stopped and said, "Well, I guess Link won't be mad at me if I let you sleep in here for a night or two."

Link just said, "_But I am Link!"_

To Peach however, it was just a wine. She pet him on the head as they both walked inside the room and Link laid down on the floor next to the bed.

Peach then laid down on top of the bed and said, "Goodnight"

Link just looked up at her while placing his head on the floor he thought, "_Goodnight Peach."_

**Well there's chapter two fro everyone. Also I have Link think more so then talk because if he did talk it would just sound like he was barking. Anyway how are the twists so far in the story, so review and chapter three will hopeful be up tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's chapter three I'm glad that everyone likes this story so far and yes in a month I will be posting my sequels for my first stories (finally). Actually that is when I will be actually starting on them. Anyway back to the story.**

Chapter 3

_Peach awoke in front of Lake Hylia and the beautiful night sky. She walked along the pathway crossing bridge after bridge, until she saw the highest hill and when she looked she thought she saw Link standing there at the edge the hill. So she crossed one more long bridge and she had to pull herself up from liege get there. Once she was however, she began to get nervous as she said, "Link is-is that you?"_

_He turned around and said, "Yes it's me Peach."_

_She could not help cry tears of joy has she run into his arms._

"_Oh Link, I was so worry about you. What happened to you?" Peach asked, looking out onto the lake._

_Link was very silent after hearing that question so Peach turned and said, "Link?"_

_He just smiled has he said, "Don't worry Peach I will always protect you one way or another."_

_After he said this Link grabbed Peach's hands and their lips started to get closer and closer to the others unti….._

Peach woke up from the dream while she said, "Link!"

But when she looked around to find him all she saw was that wolf that had given her that pendent yesterday. Link lifted his head up and stared at Peach with his head to the side.

When Peach realized this she said, "Oh don't worry about me. I'm just thinking about where something that's all."

So she got up and wasn't sure which dress to wear, she decided that since no one else was around to ask the wolf what would look best.

She picked out a pure red dress and a light green dress as she said, So which one the red one or the light green one.

Link just sat there thinking, "_Is she being serious right now?"_

So he walked over and places his nose on the light green dress. Peach could not help, but to smile hoping that he would pick that one.

Once she was finished getting ready she opened the door and Link was already out the door sitting in front of a window.

She sighed as she closed and locked the door walking next to him. She however, could not help but think, "_Hmmm, I never noticed those pricings where on his ears, or the fact that his eyes look just like Links. Oh no that wolf can't really be Link, can he?"_

While Peach was pondering this Marth and Zelda saw Peach and waved hello until they saw the wolf walking next to her.

Zelda could not help, but think, "_Oh, Link how did this happen to you again."_

Marth noticed that something was bothering Zelda she he said, "Zelda, are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yes Marth I'm alright." Zelda said, trying to smile.

"Zelda I know that you know who that wolf is. Now you know that you can tell me anything, so who is that? Is it Link?" Marth asked, gently grabbing her hand.

Zelda looked into his eyes as she said, "Marth you know that when I told about what happened in Hyrule I never would have guessed that it would have happened again."

Marth just sighed as he said, "So you're telling me that somehow Link turned into a wolf again because somehow Link ended up in the world of twilight again."

Zelda nodded as Marth contoured, "So some time soon we have to tell Peach right?"

"Yes sometime soon I just don't know when." Zelda said, thinking of who could have possibility of done this.

Meanwhile Ganondorf and the Shadow Queen grinned through the darkness hoping that their plan will work. That if all goes well that Peach will become so depressed thinking Link won't come back that they would be able to take over Hyrule once and for all and also so that no one would ever get in their way.

**Well, sadly that's how far this chapter will go. Sorry, but I'm stuck again (sort of) and plus I think this way it makes questions pop up (at least I hope it does). Anyway tomorrow will answer all the questions anyone has.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so here's chapter four and this will (hopefully) blow everyone away because something is going to happen that no one would expect. So um here you go sorry, but I'm getting excited myself.**

Chapter 4

Ganondorf and the Shadow Queen where waiting in the grand hall for Peach and Link to arrive so that they could finish this once and for all.

Ganondorf noticed the Master Sword wasn't in the Shadow Queen hands so he asked, "So where is the Master Sword?"

Grinning Shadow Queen answered, "Don't worry about the Master Sword I put in the Temple of Time and I doubt Link remembers where that is. So everything is going according to plan."

Ganondorf was about to say something, but he stopped when someone said, "Gee thanks for telling us about where you hid the Master Sword Ganondorf."

Ganondorf quickly turned around while he shouted, "What?!"

He was face to face with Bowser who was given him his usual toothy grin and next to him was Daisy laughing and pointing at the Shadow Queen for being so naïve that everything just came pouring out.

This made the Shadow Queen enraged as she run up to Daisy slapped her and said, "I don't know what's so funny Daisy, but there's nothing you can do to help Peach."

Daisy got back up and just hammered Shadow Queen with slap after slap nonstop. The last one was so hard that it sent the Shadow Queen to the ground.

Ganondorf was about to fight Bowser, but when he saw the Shadow Queen slam against the ground he run over to Daisy and throw her against the wall making her black out on impact.

When Bowser saw this and picked up Daisy while his left hand began to glow. Ganondorf knowing what would happen picked up the Shadow Queen and said, "Tell Link and Peach that we'll be waiting for them at the Temple of Time."

Ganodorf and the Shadow Queen disappeared from sight as Bowser calmed himself down. Peach and Link entered the room and when Peach saw Daisy out cold she said, "What happened to Daisy?"

"Ganondorf knocked her out cold." Bowser said, walking away with Daisy in his arms.

Peach then shouted, "Wait where did they go?"

Bowser turned slightly around and said, "They want to the Temple of Time. Link should know where it is."

"Link but I haven't seen him since two days ago before he left." Peach said, thinking about how when Link disappeared that this wolf came back instead.

Then it hit her. The only reason this wolf could possibly know the way to the mansion was because he was Link.

After she put the pieces together her left hand began to glow along with Link's left paw. When she looked down she saw the Triforce of Courage before it went away. She could not help, but start cry as she said, "Oh, Link it is you."

She then bent down and hugged him as the tears of joy ran down her face. Her pendent then started to glow as well, and when she stood up her parasol appeared in her hands. However, when she opened it up she noticed that the handle looked like a handle of a sword. So she pulled out the a sword it was a pink blade with a red handle, but it was very lightweight and when she swung the sword a few times she was a bit surprised that she wasn't tired at all.

She then looked at Link and said, "So I guess we should go to the Temple than uh?"

Link nodded and her pendent started to glow again as they both disappeared, but what they didn't know is that someone had a happy look on her face as she said, "I'm just very glad that I could help you Peach."

Has she was walking away someone else said, "Hi what's your name?"

**Well, that's it for now. Yes I know it's a little bit short, but the final battle I promise you will make up for it. So did you know who the two people were, if you don't I might have continue their little talk in the next chapter, but I'm not sure.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here it is the last chapter in this story. It will have the final battle and a conversation with a new pairing that I might do a one shot for. But that is for another time so on with the final chapter.**

Chapter 5

FLASHBACK

_Link and Peach where walking in the inner garden of Hyrule Castle. It was a beautiful clear night as the stars where shining brightly._

"_Link, why did you bring me out here?" Peach asked, while they continued to walk towards the center of the garden._

_Link just smiled as he said, "Don't worry Peach you'll find out soon."_

_When they where in the center of the garden Link stopped and looked into Peach's eyes as he said, "Peach every since the last tournament I've wanted to this for a long while now."_

"_What do you mean Link?" Peach asked, wondering what he meant by that statement._

_Link then got on one knee has he said, "Peach I know I've said this before, but I love you and I want to be with you forever not just has your hero, but has you prince has well."_

_Peach looked has Link pulled out a small box and opened it up and saw a beautiful ring in the center._

_Link then said, "Peach will you marry?"_

"_Yes I will marry Link." Peach said, then hugging him as she started she cry tears of happiness._

END OF FLASHBACK

Link and Peach ended up in the Sacred Groove in front of what looked like an empty space.

Peach then looked at Link as she said, "Link are you sure that this is the place?"

Right when Link shook his head a bright light came from that empty space and they where both surround by light.

**Back at the Mansion**

The Peach look alike said, My name is Rosalina what's your name?"

Fox said, "My name's Fox McCloud."

"It's very nice to meet you Fox." Rosalina said, trying not to blush.

Fox then let out his hand as he said, "Well, then Rosalina do you want me to show you around the mansion?"

Rosalina nodded and placed her hand over Fox's as they started to walk down the hallway.

**Meanwhile at the Temple of Time**

When the light finally faded Peach looked around and the main room was huge and when she walked down the stairway she saw the Master Sword in the pistol.

She then looked at Link as she said, "You better pull the sword out."

Link nodded and ran up to the sword sat down and howled with force and another bright light surrounded Link and when it faded Peach uncovered her eyes and saw Link standing on the other side of the steps smiling.

She started to run towards him until an invisible wall stopped her dead in her tracks. She then heard a very familiar laugh.

When she turned around she saw the Shadow Queen standing there with an evil grin on her face as she said, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment. My moment for revenge for what you did to me against Mario!"

She then ran right towards her ready to rip Peach's face off, but Peach pulled out the sword and slashed right at the Shadow Queen's arm.

Shadow Queen screamed in pain as the blade struck her skin. She then moved away as she screamed, "Where did you get that sword you worthless princess!"

Peach then rushed turned her and struck the Shadow Queen again this time hitting her right in the face. The Shadow Queen was struck so hard that she hit against the wall in pain.

When Peach was ready to deliver the final blow the Shadow Queen disappeared and reappeared behind her. She then grabbed Peach's neck and started to squeeze tightly.

Link could not help, but shout out, "Hang in there Peach you can to this."

He then someone said, "You shouldn't be worrying on your future wife and start worrying about yourself."

Link then turned around as Ganonsorf's sword hit against the Master Sword.

Meanwhile Peach was heard Link hit the wall on the other side of the temple.

She then slightly whispered, "Link."

Her pendent started to glow as the Shadow Queen said, "What's happening!"

Her grip was weak enough to wear Peach could strike her sword against Shadow Queen's stomach which make her lose her grip completely.

When the Shadow Queen had one knee to the ground Peach pointed her sword her face as she said, "It's over Shadow Queen. You lose again."

After she said this her pendent pointed at the Shadow Queen has she was engulfed in light and was sent to the Evil Realm.

Before the Shadow Queen completely disappeared she said, "You haven't seen the last of me Princess Peach."

When Ganondorf saw this he was enraged and was ready to strike Peach, but he was cut off by the Master Sword that was pointed at his neck as Link said, "Well, Ganondorf it seems it's the other way around."

Link then lunged at Ganondorf making him slam against the wall while Peach walked up to Link and they both pointed their swords at him. Right when they did this Peach's pendent started to glow again as Ganondorf was going back to the Evil Realm. He then shouted, "This isn't the last time that we will meet. Sooner or later Hyrule will be ours!"

After he said this he disappeared and the pendent broke into tiny pieces. Peach then turned and hugged Link as she said, "I'm so glad that you still protected even as a wolf Link."

He looked down has he said, "Peach no matter what happens to me I will always protect you always."

**Well, that was the final chapter. I hope it was good and I know that the Link versus Ganondorf was short, but I guess there have been so many fights between them that I just got a bit bored. I hope the Peach versus the Shadow Queen made up for it. You all know that I'm not done yet not by a long shot. So see you soon everyone.**


End file.
